Loyalties
by 4321rayray
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are adopted brothers living in Boston, Massachusetts. After Arthur moves out, Alfred and their father, hit hard times. Shortly afterward, Alfred joins the American army. Arthur unknowingly joins the British military forces at the same time. With rebellion short at hand, would they meet again? Or would they fall in battle by the other's hand? Full Summary Inside!
1. Prequel

**Author's Note: So, I decided to try Camp NaNoWriMo this year just for fun. :) After much encouragement, I finally agreed and hopefully this will help me learn to budget my time writing stories. :D Then you won't have to wait months for updates. :P Anyway, here goes nothing! This is just a small sort of prequel to the this story. I actually wrote this late year for a project in class (we wrote stories on the American Revolution) so bare with me while I attempt to make this historically accurate. ;) I'd like to mention that Spain is also in this story, being in the BTT, I just didn't have enough character spots. :( Also, a side note to my sister, Kirani56, I am finally finishing this so you need to write that request I gave you! xD Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Full Summary: Alfred and Arthur are adopted brothers living in Boston, Massachusetts. As they grow older, Alfred began to grow rebellious and they have a falling out. Arthur, feeling useless, gets a letter of recommendation to attend college as a scholar and gladly accepts. After Arthur moves out, Alfred and their father, hit hard times as the King passes more acts upon the colonies. Shortly afterward, Alfred joins the forming American army. Arthur, who had yet to hear the news, by then had been selected to join the British military forces and joins, fearing the lives of his father and Alfred at home. With rebellion short at hand, would the two estranged brothers meet again? Could they ever go back to their peaceful lives? Or would they fall in battle by the other's hand?**_

* * *

Boston 1757

"But you just got home!" the little boy whined.

His father stood tall and placed the blond wig onto his head. He ruffled the child's hair and wrapped his coat snuggly around his body. He opened the door and looked back at his son. The snowflakes danced silently outside and the cold air placed wet kisses on his rosy cheeks. The boy pouted and shivered gently. Ignoring the numbness passing through his already frozen feet, he ran out the door barefoot and blocked the exit. Alfred Jones, eight year old troublemaker, was not about to go down without a fight.

"You can't leave, I won't let you!" Alfred cried out. He shivered again and looked up defiantly at his father.

Alfred yelped in surprise as he was scooped up and brought inside.

"Father has important business to do," the voice whispered against Alfred's neck.

The older farmer looked gratefully at the newcomer before smiling and Alfred, promising that he'd be back soon. The door shut silently behind him and the boy tried to rush to the door. The arms holding him tightened and slowly Alfred felt feeling return to his body. The older let go, ran to the door before the boy could, locked it and raced back to his spot on the floor next to Alfred. He enveloped the child into his arms again and snuggled against him.

Alfred turned to glare at the other holding him back. He didn't push away from him; he just stayed in his comforting arms. Alfred would never admit that out loud though.

"Arthur! How could you let papa get away?" The boy exclaimed angrily.

The older just chuckled and smiled sweetly at Alfred. "Papa has important business to attend to. It's necessary or else we'd have no food," Arthur told him gently.

"There you go again Arthur! Why do you always use such big words?" The boy complained.

"It's called reading, Alfred. You should try it sometime," Arthur teased.

"That's why I need you here. You can read to me!" Alfred smiled cutely. Arthur squeezed him tight.

"Of course. Remember that I'll always be your brother, no matter what happens."

"You sound really corny, Arthur," Alfred giggled before bolting to his room to escape the wrath of Arthur.

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? Be sure to tell me what you think! For those of you who are reading "A Lost Hope", I plan on updating soon, but I've sort of lost inspiration. So, if you want me to update sooner, leave some feedback, it encourages me to make an effort. :) The way I see it is if the demand for updating his high, then I should meet those demands, however, if the feedback if low, I don't know if you didn't like a chapter or what. :P So feedback is appreciated! Don't be afraid to leave a critique, I'm no pro so I really appreciate hearing what you have to say! Anyway, I'll hopefully updating this everyday, so hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay awesome and don't forget to review! ****Thanks for reading! :D**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Barely scratching the time here. :P In any case, I had already finished this yesterday, but going back over it, I added a lot more descriptions. And I edited quite a few mistakes as well. After a final read through, I'm satisfied with this chapter. :) Remember, don't be afraid to speak up, okay? I'd also like to give a special thanks to those of you following this story and also those who have favorited this story! :D It really means a lot! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! ;)**

* * *

**_Full Summary: Alfred and Arthur are adopted brothers living in Boston, Massachusetts. As they grow older, Alfred began to grow rebellious and they have a falling out. Arthur, feeling useless, gets a letter of recommendation to attend college as a scholar and gladly accepts. After Arthur moves out, Alfred and their father, hit hard times as the King passes more acts upon the colonies. Shortly afterward, Alfred joins the forming American army. Arthur, who had yet to hear the news, by then had been selected to join the British military forces and joins, fearing the lives of his father and Alfred at home. With rebellion short at hand, would the two estranged brothers meet again? Could they ever go back to their peaceful lives? Or would they fall in battle by the other's hand?_**

* * *

Boston 1763

The door slammed loudly against the frame as Alfred walked in enraged. His honey blonde hair was covered in twigs and underbrush. Arthur looked up from his spot by the fireplace. Alfred plopped down with a huff in the small wooden easy chair and looked at Arthur who was studying a book on tactics and warfare. Arthur raised one of his bushy eyebrows and set the book down. Alfred had been losing his temper a lot lately. He knew that fourteen year old's went through rebellious phases, but this was ridiculous. Then again, he had plenty reason to be upset.

The said teen opened his mouth planning on voicing his opinions to the shorter blonde. "That stupid excuse of a monarch!" Alfred screamed.

He couldn't tolerate that man any longer. Before they knew it, he would drive all the colonies into poverty. Alfred knew that saying such words were treason if spoken publically, so he settled for complaining to Arthur as he always did when he was upset.

"Language, Alfred," Arthur said calmly. He moved to sit across from the boy, sighing as he felt a shiver up his spine. The winter this year would be harsh for their small little farm.

Deep green eyes glanced over to the other half of their small abode. He and Alfred shared one bedroom; albeit their room was a loft, the only room upstairs. They slept on stacks of hay on the ground, gazing at the stars each night. Their father, Phillips, often slept in the chair that lay against a wall near the door in the room directly below their own. He had his own bed there, but he was often too tired from working hard in the fields and settled to sleep there for a few hours before getting up again.

Phillips was a kind and compassionate man, though not the brightest tool in the shed. He was far too righteous to own any slaves, so he hired workers, who he paid fairly. Their family made enough of an income to accommodate these needs, however, that didn't leave much spare money for personal use. He did prefer to rely on himself to do much of the work though, always waking up the earliest and finishing up the day's work. Arthur often worried for his health, but Phillips always reassured him he was much too young to die, being only thirty two.

There was a desk across from the fireplace, which was currently cluttered with paperwork. The papers would soon need to be organized before they left to sell their crops at the trading port across town. As soon as they finished that up, they could finally settle in for the winter. Arthur thought about getting started on the paperwork soon. No use letting them pile up he supposed.

Their father looked at them from the kitchen, which lied just to the right of the living room. He shook his head at Alfred and walked to the previously abused door. Phillips went off to tend to the crops that they needed to be harvested before winter arrived. He hoped that winter wouldn't come early this year. Times were getting harder as crops began to die due to the changing weather. He exited silently, trusting Arthur to handle his rowdy brother.

"Who is he to tell us where we can and can't go?" Alfred continued.

"He's our king, so respect him Alfred." said Arthur. He wasn't keen on the king's new laws either, but laws were meant to be obeyed. He only feared that Alfred would open his big mouth and state such vulgar words about the King carelessly and get himself killed.

"He lives on the other side of the ocean. Why should he decide where our boundaries are?" asked Alfred, refusing to back down.

"And risk war with the Natives? You're bloody well asking for death! Britain saved us from those blasted French, be grateful." Arthur retorted. Two could play at the opinions game, and if Alfred wanted to speak against Britain, Arthur would just retaliate back.

"Of course you would say that. You're always going on about how much you love Britain. You might as well move there." Alfred replied angrily.

"And leave you and father to fend for yourselves? I think not! I'm not British, Alfred, but I am a loyal subject to his majesty." Arthur responded back, his own temper rising. It was a rude thing for Alfred to say, and Arthur wasn't going to tolerate it.

Alfred glared hard at Arthur, his blue eyes seething in rage. Arthur's own eyes sparkled with wisdom. Arthur knew what Alfred was saying, bloody hell, he agreed with him, but for the common good of his people, he saw the King's acts justifiable. He was mature, despite the fact he was only four years older than Alfred, and then again, he was eighteen. He knew just how hard the world could be, and arguing about small things like simple boundaries of colonies was pointless, not to mention utterly stupid. Things couldn't always go his way. Alfred just needed to open his eyes and see it. He didn't know what war would bring to their family if they sparked tension with the Natives, no; he only saw his selfish need to claim more land for the colonies.

"As if you even do anything for us anyway! You sit around reading your books, always claiming you're busy but in reality, you're not! You're just getting out of the hard labor while me and papa feed you." The outburst slipped from Alfred's lips. He didn't care though; he was tired of Arthur's constant nagging.

Arthur looked down at his feet, wringing his hands nervously. He knew he didn't do much. He was frail and tiny. Alfred was stronger and quite muscular for his age. Compared to Arthur, he was Goliath and Arthur being David. Alfred always helped their father, chopping wood, carrying crops, fixing tools, the list seemed endless. Arthur couldn't even cook. So, he just spent his time reading. He thought he'd be more of a burden if he helped anyway. He tried to ignore the comment and changed the subject.

"Grammar, its Papa and I, Alfred." Arthur muttered, slowly feeling considerably smaller than he did before.

Alfred had reached his breaking point with Arthur and snapped. "Out of all of that, you care about the grammar? You might as well be one of those bastards!"

"Alfred Jones! That is one of the most offensive things I have ever heard. I don't want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth!" Arthur yelled, greatly offended.

When he was younger, Arthur's mother had abused him, but words would always sting more. His wounds could heal, but his low self-esteem never could. He would always be self-conscious, no matter how hard he tried to fit in. He never played with the other boys, except Alfred and his friend Gilbert occasionally. Then again, he didn't like Gilbert that much and vice versa. He just didn't like getting dirty or exploring like they did, running around and hurting themselves in their endeavors. He always preferred a good book to playing outside any day.

"I don't care, Arthur. Move to Britain because you're not wanted here! Not even mama wanted you!" Alfred shouted, blinded by his anger.

Arthur looked at him stunned and slowly stood up. He glanced at the window, noting that it was getting dark. He looked at the cracks in the walls of their small house. Those needed to be patched before winter came. The roof needed to be repaired and floor needed to be scrubbed. He could do none of these things though. He knew it was true, he couldn't do anything and his mother had never accepted him. Alfred looked about ready to cry.

"Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't mean it…" Alfred started, regretting every word that came out of his mouth.

Arthur just looked down and picked up his book. He looked at it longingly before tossing it onto the floor again. He couldn't stay there any longer; he just needed to get away for a while. He walked slowly to the door as his father bolted in, overhearing Alfred's screaming. One look at Arthur and he knew that he was hurt.

"Arthur," Phillip started, moving to hug him. He wanted to comfort him as much as he could.

Arthur just held up a hand telling him he needed time to himself. "I'll be back before midnight," Arthur whispered, so as not to worry his father before taking his leave. His father looked at him sadly as he walked out into the cold alone, grabbing a jacket before shutting the door. One of the few things Phillips wished Arthur hadn't inherited was his need to do everything himself. He wouldn't share a burden no matter how much it hurt.

"Alfred Jones," his father seethed before relaxing. He merely pointed to the stairs and looked at him disappointed. "Go to your room."

"I didn't mean it, papa. I was just so angry and I," Alfred whimpered. He was panting heavily and hyperventilating.

He knew what he said was wrong and he knew Arthur already had confidence problems, yet he continued to bully him. He would purposely play with Gilbert, his albino friend, just to spite him, since he knew how much Arthur detested the German.

Gilbert was originally from a German colony but had moved there after the French American War. His family had switched religions, but they were reluctant to move to Maryland for fear of rejection. Shortly afterward, Gilbert and Alfred hit of immediately and would often cause trouble together. Gilbert was actually closer to Arthur's age, but the two weren't the best of pals, unlike Alfred's relationship with the albino.

Alfred thought that he was fun to play with and the two often had battled each other. Gilbert had taught Alfred every fighting move he could dream of and he admired the elder a lot. Sometimes he'd even force Arthur to come. He knew Arthur hated it, but Alfred was jealous. He was jealous of his brother's wisdom and intelligence. He wanted him to know the pain of feeling inferior. But after what he just yelled, he realized that Arthur had done nothing wrong. No, he was the one who was wrong, and now he was definitely sorry.

"I know, Alfred. Come here," his father said before plopping down on the chair by the fire.

Phillips watched as Alfred's eyes mixed with emotions. The boy stood frozen in place and it took quite a bit of gesturing to get him over to the other side of the room. Alfred sat obediently by his feet, ashamed and worried about Arthur.

"You know how I found you, right?" his father asked gently.

* * *

**AN: So, how's the cliffhanger? ;) This is a lot more than I typically write actually. A good 600+ words more! :D I'm proud of this accomplishment and I would like to personally thank my sister, Kirani56, for supporting me in writing this. :) If you haven't noticed, my writing style as opposed to my other stories is quite different. Having not updated in so long makes you discover just how much you change and grow as a writer when you go back and read what you've written before. I noticed how much I tended to just drabble on in dialogue, so I've switched it up a bit with more descriptions. Let me know if you like this better! :3 Thanks for reading and don't forgot to review! I actually didn't get any on my last chapter, but this story wasn't really meant for that. This story is really meant to help me develop as a writer as well as help me get better at updating. :) I'm seriously trying my hardest to update every day and prove that I have commitment. Anyway, stay awesome and stay tuned! xD **

**P.S. I'm doing another Thanks/Answer Section, but it's different this time. :)**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**

* * *

**Thanks/Answer Section:**

**Story Alerts (3): Lilac the Kitsune, harrydracoluver4everstephy1980, Shadow fairy princess**

**Story Favorites (2): harrydracoluver4everstephy1980, sunheart of rushclan **

**Author Alerts (1): harrydracoluver4everstephy1980**

**Author Favorites (1): harrydracoluver4everstephy1980**

**Reviews: None. :(**

**Thank you all so much! :D I'm glad you liked my story enough to favorite it and follow! Hope you enjoyed this next part! :)**


End file.
